


You're built a monster

by Restored_Azure



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack and Angst, Freeform, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restored_Azure/pseuds/Restored_Azure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha has survived the Oval Tower incident and it wants revenge. Against who? Who else, other than the traitor to their kind. Clear wakes up to a perfect nightmare, and a lot of Mink's blood pooling across the floors. </p><p>Don't ignore the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're built a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no dislike towards either character or to this pairing. I really LOVE this pairing in all its fluffy glory. I'm just terrible to it. 
> 
> This is a messed up work which I don't think anyone has ever done this sort of thing with MInkuri. As the tags point out, the pretense of the plot is clearly crack. The writing is...well disjointed. Sorry for typos.

* * *

 

The Alpha ground their teeth as they glared at the cottage before them. Their vision fizzled in and out, doing the best that it could do with its damaged cicuitry. Their once perfect hearing could barely make out the conversation inside. It didn't matter though. Master was gone and this glitching piece of trash was going to pay.

 

Such was only right, only logical. This was the only reason the alpha believed they had been allowed to live on, why

/they/ brought them back to life.

 

Inside the house, their target gave the human a packed lunch. R-2E-054 bubbled and bounced around the stoic man, wishing him well and peppering him with kisses. The human, Mink their records said, gave a more controlled return of his affections. Nevertheless, Mink was nothing short of endearing and whispered something to the other before leaving the android to blush furiously. The Alpha sneered. What a foolish thing. To perform such actions, as if their perfect kind could do something as illogical as pursuing such pointless connections, nothing screamed more than kill me, destroy me, traitor, traitor, traitor.

 

/You can't deny what you are. You cannot fall in love./

 

The vengeful brain paused. Toue had programmed them to be able to subdue humans through manipulation, in all ways possible.

Love, as a weakness, fell right along their algorithmic teachings. The alpha blinked. Yes. That could work. But how to execute it?

 

Another moment passed and they remembered the testing protocols installed in the older models. A few lazy hooks in the code used to test movement and such. Improvements had long been made since then but the R-2E series fell along that time frame. Perfect. A corpse for a corpse.

 

Later, the moon arose, pale and hollow, failing to feign its ignorance.

* * *

 

_**import PlatJail.Toue.x4000C;** _

_**System.overwrite.out{boolean testMode = on};** _

_**Core.setNew();** _

 

* * *

Clear 'awoke' with a panicked gasp and sat up. Next to him, Mink grumbled a little, telling him to go back to sleep before succumbing back to slumber himself. The android glanced worriedly at the window. He wasn't sure what was going on or what had jolted him out of his stand-by mode. A gnawing feeling built up from within, a "gut-feeling" if you will. He cupped his hand around his good ear and covered the other. The orchestra of the night played on but nothing else.

 

He glanced back down at Mink, who continued snoring. His worry softened as he stared. A gentle hand brushed along the man's strong jaw. After a few more easy breaths, and chalking it up to an accidental kick from the other man, he snuggled right back into bed.

 

Winter must be coming early this year, Clear thought.

  
 

* * *

**_You will obey_**

* * *

20/10/yyyy

23:55

 

Clear had his first nightmare. He had dreamed that Toue had returned for him, that he had been ordered to get up. His feet moved on their own and was forced to follow, no matter how hard he fought, or how hoarse he made his throat from pleading cries. In his hands were knives. He had awoken before he found out who they were pointed towards.

 

Three months passed with no repeat, so he kept it to himself.

 

* * *

17/2/yyyy

14:43

 

Pink eyes stared down at the broken plate. That had been the second one this week. He quickly fetched a broom to clean up the remnants. His tested out his own hands for good measure. Mink would be upset if he found out but this was worrying.

 

* * *

25/2/yyyy

4:55

 

Black out. Unresponsive for 30 minutes. Called Noiz. The check-up tickled a little but nothing else was found. Mink made sure he rested early that day. As Clear was tucked into the bed, he wondered why his eyes couldn't stare away from the other man's arms. There was just so much muscle there.

 

Why?

 

Why did he need to think about that?

 

He must get some rest for himself. And then some. And then some. And then ....

 

* * *

??/??/????

??:??

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                    No.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
 

..

...

Aoba Called. Said it's been three weeks since Clear had last called. The android swears it feels longer than that. Cannot speak. Cannot let him be here. Clear destroyed the coils before the alpha knew. 

* * *

  
 

00:00

 

No no no no no no no

No no no %)&*&(*&(*&)U()*&$#

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ no no no no

No no no no no no no

No n~~~~o no no no no no

No no no no no no n.........no

 

* * *

  
 

Ever have that dream where you seemed to be unable to get up, as if tied down by some invisible chains, as if gravity hates the very atoms of your being. That was how Clear had felt when he first gotten up that morning. Mink had given him a smile. A /smile/ could you believe it?

Clear tried to warn him to get out of the way, to run as fast as he could. However, the android's voice had been the first to be deactivated. It would've been pointless anyways. Clear had been built to possess every possible advantage over humans. He had been built to enslave them.

 

Mink fought valiantly while Clear had wrought for control within. Their efforts together, had this been an idealistic world, one biased upon the efforts of the desperate, they would've won. They would've been able to prevent what horrors would later occur. The alpha would have perished, instead of gloat over them with sadistic pleasure. 

 

The list:

 

                - Bruising "test" hits.

               

                - Clear /tried/ to self-destruct.

 

                - Clear made an attack on the alpha.

                                Fail fail fail fail fall fail fall Fail fai f(all) f(ai)l fail fall fall fall

 

                - Mink's arms were the first to go.

 

                - Clear ruined his visual processing chip. No use.

 

                - Big toe.

               

                - Eye

               

                - Broken wrist, then each bone in hand.

 

* * *

  
 

Clear sighed and the saw dropped from his mouth as their task had completed. Two inhuman arms clacked as the android kicked the dismembered parts across the room, just in time. The alpha smirked when they returned. They expected such. Within a few minutes, Clear's teeth forcefully tore at the ligaments of Mink's bones.

 

 

They stopped fighting then.

 

* * *

  
 

R-2E-054 panted as they finally finished up eating away at the sinew. Pink eyes were dulled and unfocused, much like their human partner there, who already died three weeks ago. Exhausted, the android collapsed backwards onto the stained earth. They had long been moved from their home inside the forest, for privacy's sake.

 

The alpha laughed as they stared at the two broken figures. So much for love.


End file.
